Stubbs
Biography Stubbs, ever since he was little has been known as "The Scared D Kat." Stubbs loved to play Water Gun war with his cousins and brothers, "His war tactics were amazing" his brother stated in an interview. When Stubbed moved out of the house he had two jobs backup marine, and a college professor. NOTE HE HAD JUST GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL. After he was called to war with the Anti- Erasers he was knocked unconscious , and had memory loss. That's how he had found, the poster from Worms, and never remembered what he had lived, Family remembered though. Stubbs' Story "Hey, um, well, that biography is really well accurate if you know what i um well, mean, but um th real thing is FRIEND SHIP! um well i guess thats all i can well say BYE! Quotes "Yea i guess" Adventures The Erasers Before Ze Age Manly Comic Ozzy meets the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe many times. The First in the forest of illusion, by a mishap in the transporter. The second was on purpose to get a storyline. The director sent them on an errand list, and One of them was Interview TRT. The Third time was to go to ocenero world to save the ocenerians. After the fight with the shrools, everyone is rocketed into different directions, Silly Sting goes with Manly Comics protagonists in writers palace, and Worms Stubbs Licorise French Fri and Ozzy are sent to the Nerrow Ocean. Fourth on lost island, to help the team members that forgot to REMEMBER. Currently there is not any more but will be updated.... Spice is Nice Cumin, the Kool-Aid Man, Pierre, Irontail, Coldheart and Question Marx visit The Erasers after crashing in a storm and mysteriously finding your team. The Erasers let them use a teleporter to get to Dry Dry Ruins.The Erasers meet Cilantro and Oregano (and Muk) agian a after appearing through a wormhole. Ozzy states they need to help us and Cumin says you can help defeat The Three Little Pigs, and Licorise recruits the big bad wolf. Worms is generally sickened by the Wolf and by Coldheart killing the wolf, and they leave. The Erasers meet up with the Protagonists of Spice is Nice to save occenaro land, Cilantro squashes Not So Lovely, and cumin pokes his remains desintegrating him, while Ozzy and Licorise fight. After some dialog, we get on board the Question Marx and the main villains of The Erasers team up with us all.Once there French Fry kills Smiley, and Worms reprimands him. After a battle, the bomb is set off and everyone explodes in different directions. Bubblegum and Small Fri are stranded with Cumins team, and believe they will die soon because they think Cumin is incompetent. they meet up with Worms and company, and head back to home. Spice in Space Pal Gores heads to Eraser World (his home world) and attempts to take over. Ozzy fights him and rockets him into the never ending thing called SPACE, and the story picks up with a dying Pal in space. Domi Joe beams him into Big Bad Bacon's ship, and soon he becomes Chill Out Goreth. Family Stubbs' family includes *Great Great Jose' *Great Great Grandma Lin *Great Grandpa Pizaro *Great Grandma Mutton *Great Grandma Yin *Great Grandpa Cross *Grandpa Fred *Mutton's Clone *Great Uncle Fredsy *Great Uncle Chin *Grandpa Srg *Grandma LISTEN *Uncle Ozzy Sr. *Aunt Crossed I Jill *Cousin Ozzy *Father Timid Tim *Mother Fredia Heritage 1-60% Soldieryish 2-10% Noodleish( Italian) 3- 1% cross-eyed 4- 18% terracotian ( Chinese) 5- 2% Randian 6- 1% Radioactive 7- 8% Timidese Hodge Podge about Stubbs! #Stubbs was a little erasers from a pencil tip #His name is Stubbs ,because he is the shortest #Character based on life expirences #Ozzy and Stubbs' family was created to destroy the Anti Erasers( AKA pencil tips)